


Halloween Party

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 7





	Halloween Party

You didn’t list any other characters, so I’m just going to assume you wanted Remadora.

*The Order was having a Halloween party and Tonks was dressed as a demon. She morphed her hair and eyes dark red. She was wearing her favorite black boots and a long red and black dress with torn bell sleeves. She decided to wear fake fangs instead of morphing her teeth because whenever she morphed her teeth, she always forgot about them and bit through her lip. When she got to the party at 12 Grimmauld Place, she noticed Remus standing in the corner by himself. He wasn’t even wearing a costume. She decided to walk up to him and start a conversation.*

Tonks: Wotcher, Remus! Where’s your costume?

Remus: Oh, I’m dressed as a guy who’s best friend forced him to go to a Halloween party despite the fact that he hates Halloween. 

Tonks: Oh. Well, Halloween is my favorite holiday! 

Remus: It just bothers me that you’re dressed as a demon, Sirius is a zombie, and Hestia is a killer clown, but I’m still the most dangerous monster here.

Tonks: You’re not dangerous and you’re not a monster. You have a good heart, it just- it changes, once a month. You are no more of a monster than anybody else here. 

Remus: Not the most comforting thing to hear on Halloween. Besides, you know what I am. 

Tonks: *sigh* How many times do we have to tell you that it matters who you are, and not what you are? 

Remus: You can say that as many times as you want. That won’t change anything.

*Tonks zoned out as she listened Remus say the same horrible things about himself for the thousandth time. She just couldn’t take it anymore! She had to shut him up. Before she even knew what she was doing, her mouth was on his. When she pulled away, he looked like he’d just seen a purple cow fly through the window.*

Remus: *flustered* What- but you couldn’t possibly- huh? Why did you-? You’ve never even- I mean- how? 

Tonks: Is something wrong?

Remus: You just kissed me.

Tonks: Yeah, I did. 

Remus: That’s... interesting.

Tonks: Good interesting or bad interesting? 

Remus: Good. No, not good, bad. This is bad. What are you doing? I could ruin your life! Worse, I could kill you! What were you thinking?! You can’t- I wish we could, but- *sigh* If things were different.

Tonks: I don’t need things to be different. I kissed you because I like you the way you are and I couldn’t stand hearing you say all of that. I kissed you and I intend on doing it again because you seemed to have enjoyed it. *Remus blushes*

* Kingsley Shacklebolt was enjoying the party. He was dressed as The Mad Hatter from a muggle movie called Alice In Wonderland. He watched it after Arthur told him it was good and he really enjoyed it. He went and got a glass of punch and as he was walking back to where he was standing talking to Hestia, Molly, Arthur, and Mad-Eye, he saw something he was not expecting to see at all. 

Kingsley: So, you two finally got together, huh? We’ve all been wondering when that was going to happen.

*Tonks gasped and Remus let out a yelp. Tonks turned around and she was missing a fang.*

Tonks: Oh, hi Kingsley! We were just- hey, where’d my fang go? I don’t feel it in my mouth anymore. 

*Remus started whimpering and Tonks and Kingsley both looked at him. His mouth was bleeding because his tongue had been punctured by a fang, which was still stuck in there.*

Tonks: Oh my God, my fake fang got stuck in your tongue! We need to get you to a hospital! 

Kingsley: You don’t need a hospital, I can fix this. 

*Kingsley raised his wand and did a silent spell to remove the fang, and then another one to fix Remus’s tongue.*

Remus: Thank you for fixing that. 

Kingsley: It was no problem. I am so sorry for sneaking up on you like that. 

Molly: What was all of the commotion over here?

Hestia: Why is there blood on the floor? 

Tonks: Oh, my fake fang went through Remus’s tongue and got stuck. 

Mad-Eye: Wait a minute, what was your fang doing anywhere near his tongue?!


End file.
